Star Crossed
by AspiringAuthor23
Summary: Pulled to Asgard during Doomsday, Rose strikes a friendship - or something more - with Loki. Angst and heartache shall ensue. R
1. Doomsday

_So I'm currently in the process of fic-ing this video:_

_ /watch?v=w89AO1QwaIo&feature=bf_prev&list=PL851B98D3AAFDB741_

_This chapter is obviously the first, going from 0:00 to about 0:28 in the video. Also: this is a working title, so even though I'll probably keep it, I'd take suggestions. Doctor Who and Thor/the Avengers aren't mine. Hope you enjoy!_

She was using all of her strength to hold on, physically as well as emotionally. If she let go now she would never see the Doctor again; she would never take another breath. If she let go now, tears would stream down her face from all the stress of the day, something she didn't want to happen right now, as her life was in the balance.

And then her hands began slipping, despite her efforts to keep a solid hold on the lever. She could hear the Doctor screaming for her, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see him reaching for her. It was all she could do to hold in her warning for him. Of course he knew he could fall. But would that stop him from trying to help? Not when it came to her.

She let out a scream as her fingers came apart from the lever, as she felt herself falling through the air into nowhere. The Doctor's gut-wrenching scream, "ROSE!" ripped the air between them, making her feel as if she had been stabbed in her heart, and she felt tears beginning to collect in her eyes, knowing that these were her last seconds. She would never see him again.

She felt her feet enter the cold of the Void, and the wall seemed to collapse around her, burying her under rubble. But then she felt herself being released from the intense pressure around her, sending her into the light of another world, a world so many galaxies away from her own.

She was crying freely now, unsure what had happened or where she was, as she stepped away from the void she had created in the middle of the air. She could see only a white light, but as it faded, she saw a much different scene than the one she had left only a few moments before. And just for a moment, the loss of the Doctor lessened as her curiosity took over.

Standing a few yards in front of her was an older man, wearing an eye patch. He looked wise, as if he was in a position of great power, an impression strengthened by the fact that he was holding a scepter and wearing heavy armour over most of his body.

She took a few more steps forward, feeling quite unsure of herself, knowing that she looked to be easy prey, if these men around her were hostile. She could still feel the tears running down her face, though she felt quite numb at the loss of the Doctor. Pushing all thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing she would have to focus, she glanced around, noting a younger man, with blonde hair, on her right. He looked somewhat confused, puzzled as to how she could have simply appeared out of nowhere. From first glance, he looked as if he always knew the answers, had always been told everything. As a result, her appearance seemed most alarming to him.

Farther away from her, in the right corner of the room, was another younger man. He was handsome, one eyebrow arched and his black hair pulled back as he glanced at her. His posture spoke of boredom, his face of interested disinterest. But by simply looking at him for a moment, she could tell that there was so much more to him. He was intriguing; the way he held himself told her that he was broken inside. He reminded her of her Doctor, hiding everything beneath a mask.

She glanced back to the older man as he began speaking her, questioning who she was, how she had come, if she was peaceful. She explained as little as possible, not wanting to lapse into fresh tears. She was told where she was, who these people were. And the man named Loki helped her to the room she was given as she began her wait for the Doctor, the man she was convinced would come find her against all odds.


	2. Thor

**So here's 0:29 to 0:41 of this video in fic form:**  
**/watch?v=w89AO1QwaIo&list=PL851B98D3AAFDB741&index=1&feature=plpp_video**  
**Hope you enjoy!**

She was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, knees bent in front of her. It had been several weeks. She was past the tears now, silently breaking apart as life on Asgard went on around her. Thor was getting closer every day to becoming king. Loki…she wasn't sure what to think of him. He was silent, rarely speaking in front of her. But he seemed so broken, so alone. But he, too, went on with his life, seemingly ignoring the girl from Earth, the girl left to fall apart.

She had been confident, at first, that the Doctor was coming. And she still was, in the back of her mind. But doubts were beginning to creep in, telling her that he wouldn't come. There was no way for her to try and get back to him; she would have to rely on him to find a way to her. But a universe away…how would he ever come? The simple separation—with the promise of forever—kept crashing over her like a wave, desperate to drag her into the undertow. It was beginning to become normal that she would nearly allow herself to fall, before some memory would resurface and allow her to catch herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had been sitting there for quite a while, staring into the wall across the room, imagining him falling through it as she had so many days before, though she knew it was impossible. He had closed the Void seconds after she passed through it.

She sighed as she returned to the real world, hopelessness overcoming her more powerfully than it had done before. Deep down, she still had faith that he would return to her. Yet the odds seemed stacked against them—he himself had said that it would be impossible to exit from this place. But she couldn't help but think that he had been wrong about what the Void contained, what that horrid white wall had been a portal to. Maybe it was possible to get back.

A few minutes passed before Thor walked in, confidence in his step as usual. At first, he seemed not to notice her, on his way to the windows on the other side of the otherwise empty room. But she quickly caught his eye, causing him to walk over to her, a sorry expression on his face.

"You should not be alone." He was trying to help. On one hand, he could simply be trying to tell her that in this strange place she should always know where she was. But it went so much deeper than that. She was alone, no matter how many people were around. She couldn't help it. No one here knew the depths of her need for the Doctor; he was all she had had for two years. Without him, without their travels, their laughs, without all that had become her life, she felt as if she were nothing.

"What 'm I gonna do?" She couldn't stay here; the most anyone had been was civil towards her.  
She had no one. No place to begin a new life, no friend to help comfort her and aid in this task, the horrible task of piecing her life back together. Asking Thor wasn't going to do anything, maybe make him feel sorry for her, if he didn't already. And that would do no good to anyone.

But he heard the brokenness in her voice, crouching in front of her. "We can help you get back to him. You are not stuck here forever." He wasn't simply telling her this because it was fact; he cared that she was breaking apart, knew that she needed help. It was more than anyone else had done or felt for her, and it was this that broke her, momentarily, out of her thoughts before a whole new set came crashing down.

She looked up at him, a man taller than she was even as he crouched in front of her. "Can you though? Th' Doctor said he 'imself wouldn't be able to come across the Void." No matter what technology this planet may have, it was impossible if he couldn't come. Because he could rescue her from anywhere; he had proved that time and time again. If he couldn't, it was unlikely that anyone could. She looked away again, sighing, knowing that he was trying to help, but also feeling as if he was simply making permanent the fact that she would never see the Doctor again.

"We will try anything we can." Though she doubted, it lifted the weight in her chest slightly to know that they were trying to help her. If Thor, the man who would soon be king, promised her he would try to help, she doubted he would try to break it. She gave him a sad smile, hopeful yet doubtful for the small promise of a potential future with the Doctor.

And he stood up, walking to the windows.


	3. Loki

**Here's 0:41 to 0:53 of the same video. Enjoy!**

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

A week or so more had passed, and in that time she hadn't gotten any closer to returning home or interjecting herself into life on Asgard, both of which she knew were extremely important to make progress on. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had no way of trying to get back, despite the fact that she thought about the possibilities day and night, and was still hopeful enough that she couldn't begin to integrate herself into the culture. Yet she was beginning to realize that she would have to make a temporary life for herself here.

She would never admit it later, when it felt just as permanent as her time with the Doctor had felt.

Either way, she preferred to be alone with her thoughts, distant from the Asgardians.

She knew he would want her to socialize, but he didn't know that it was difficult to pull herself out of bed every morning, hopeful but knowing deep down that it would be another futile day of waiting. He didn't know just how painful the separation had been, how often nightmares woke her up, how often he wasn't there to help her. He had no idea just how much she cried.

So instead she stood in one of the taller towers, in an area that reminded her of countless spaceships, including the blue box she so belonged in, the blue box she so dearly missed, staring up through the glass ceiling at the stars. She longingly searched for the constellations he had taught her to find, hidden away in the TARDIS one night when sleep refused to come to either of them. She didn't know how long she stood there imagining him in the stars so far above her head, the stars she had been so close to only weeks before. She couldn't stop wondering where he was, if he was looking for her. She knew he would have at first, but it was possible that he had been convinced of the impossibility of it all.

So she continued to outline in her mind the constellations she was sure he had been to, losing track of time as she stared into the stars.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had discovered a few weeks before the room that allowed her to look out over her own planet. Sometimes she refused to visit it, overcome with memories and questions. But on good days, she would come and sit, staring out the windows all day, reliving the past two years as the light faded in and out of the room. Some days she would forget to eat and sleep as she stared endlessly at the clouds seeming to cross the surface of the planet.

Today, however, she was holding an apple she had grabbed earlier, throwing it from one hand to another absentmindedly as she thought about the observation deck so many years in the future, the one that looked so much like this one.

As of yet, she didn't know if anyone had learned of her appreciation for this room, the one that tormented her and allowed her some freedom at the same time. In several of her other favorite rooms, a few Asgardians had begun taking posts, ensuring that she was always being watched. There was a different man for each room, an attempt, from what she could tell, to make her constant surveillance less obvious. But despite the fact that they always stayed in the doorway or spoke to other guards, she knew why they were there. She was an outsider, and no matter how harmless and pitiful she seemed, she needed to be watched.

She stood up, sighing and setting the apple on the deck as she walked forward to the full-length window, simply staring at the world in front of her as she remembered exactly how everything had happened on her second trip in the TARDIS. That was before they had even been able to begin a friendship, and already she had trusted him with her life; she had trusted him from the moment he grabbed her hand and said "run."

A few minutes passed before she heard the _tap tap tap_ of someone's boots behind her, and she allowed herself to roll her eyes. Yet another place that was no longer safe for her to frequent when she wanted to be alone. She nearly turned around, before convincing herself that if she didn't, they may not reveal themselves.  
But she was mistaken.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft, quiet. The voice of one who had always been taught to be silent. And though he must have been assigned to her, it sounded caring in addition to his usual distant tone, despite the fact that they had never spoken before.

She raised an eyebrow, refusing to turn around. "Why are you 'ere?"

He took a few seconds to answer. "I cannot say that I came only because I wanted to. They asked for anyone who would come, and I volunteered."

She was surprised by the fact that he would come voluntarily; he seemed the sort to generally sit and watch, refuse to get involved in matters that didn't involve him directly. She was sure that he was simply bored, that he had nothing else to do, that he was intrigued by this woman from another world.

"Then 'm okay." She was still staring out the window, hiding from him the thoughts that had been running through her mind before he arrived, the memories of the Doctor.

In her mind's eye he nodded silently, simply standing there for a few more moments before stepping next to her and slipping his hand into hers, catching her off guard. Surprised, she looked down at their hands before glancing up at him and back to the window. She felt herself subconsciously grip his hand like a lifeline, so used to hand-holding transferring the message that everything would be okay.  
And right now she needed reassurance.


	4. More than a Handhold

**Here's 0:53 to 0:58. Hope you enjoy!**

She had started spending more time in the observing room, as she called it, drawn to the only place, it seemed, that someone cared enough to speak to her as she stared out the windows. Sometimes she would simply sit there and think, other times she would think out loud as he listened intently, and sometimes she would acknowledge him and they'd simply talk. Not about her previous life as much as meaningless things that took her mind off of all she was missing, though sometimes she would start babbling in the middle of a sentence about aliens or that one time on some distant planet he'd never heard of.

Really, he did know more about her than she had planned to tell him originally. But he was easy to talk to, simply listening to her stories and interjecting every once in a while to ask a question. And she had started to notice her barriers failing, revealing things that she had told herself to keep quiet. The kiss on New Earth that she was hardly conscious for, but could still remember. Forever. The despair she had felt when he fell in that orange spacesuit. Yet she felt the details of her adventures slipping past her lips while talking to Loki, making her feel, for some reason, that she was betraying the Doctor.

But she didn't stop.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Today was one of the days she was planning to ignore him as she stared out the window, suddenly overcome with an intense need for her Doctor. She had been crying earlier, her eyes now wet with tears that she hadn't bothered to wipe away. Now she was simply thinking as she stared towards the earth, remembering every time he had accidentally landed them in London.

She had been there for about a half hour when she heard Loki's footsteps behind her as he slowly rounded the corner and walked down the hallway to the main room. From the sound, she could tell he wasn't wearing his normal boots, and she half glanced at him, hiding a small smile and turning back to the window when she realized that he was wearing his Asgardian clothes and helmet, that he would be busy soon with his brother or the king.

But he continued walking, stopping right next to her and staring out the window, not asking what was wrong or offering advice, but simply waiting.

"I miss 'im." She hated the fact that he could hear the tears in her voice, and continued staring out the window.

"I know." His voice was soothing, quiet.

"What am I gonna do? I can't get back to 'im, and—"

"Rose. You cannot let this keep weighing you down. From all you've said, I'm sure that your Doctor would not want you dwelling on the loss."  
She had turned to him at this point, shaking her head slightly but looking down at the same time, knowing that he was right. "But how am I supposed to go on if he's still out there all alone?"

"I am not sure, but you have said that he will try his hardest to return to you. You have to trust that he will. We have plenty of technology; I am sure that we can help you return."

She nodded. "Thor said that too."

"We will help you if we can."

And suddenly he felt her arms around him, hugging him. Slowly, he lightly hugged her back, feeling awkward, but knowing that she needed comfort.  
Both of them tried to ignore their quickening pulses.


	5. Dresses

**Okay here's 0:59 to 1:05. **

Another month passed on Asgard, and in that time Rose began to open up much more about her past; instead of randomly spouting sections of stories that didn't make sense to one who hadn't been there, she had started from the beginning, relaying a different story to Loki each day. She wasn't sure whether or not he truly enjoyed them, but he listened just as intently as ever, something she was incredibly grateful for, as each story told felt like a new weight lifted off her.

His questions came more often, now that he could tell she was more open to sharing her adventures, though he sometimes regretted asking them, feeling a prickle of jealousy when she detailed the loss she felt for the Doctor. But the moment he realized what it was he was feeling, he shoved it back down, knowing that he shouldn't—couldn't—get any closer to her than he had to.

But he'd been paying attention to her stories, cataloguing everything that had happened, making lists of things that had happened on each planet, subconsciously storing the adventures and her reaction to everything he said in his mind to remember once she was gone. No longer did he come simply because he was required to watch her; he enjoyed the time he spent with her, though he would never tell her that.

If he had allowed himself to, he would have realized that even now he was allowing himself to grow too attached, but if the thought ever crossed his mind, he dismissed it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was in the middle of a story about some adventure on some distant planet, lost in memories—her eyes were unfocused, not seeing the man before her, but a different man, one lost to a different universe. But Loki was still watching her intently, waiting for the moment that she took a breath so that he could speak.

"Rose."

She paused, silent for a few seconds before she seemed to remember where she was. "Yeah?"

He hesitated for a moment, unsure of how she would react to his offer. "I have a few…dresses in my possession, that you could wear if you found them to your liking."  
She frowned, confused, unsure of why he was telling her this. "What?"

"You seem to have only the clothes on your back, and you have stated, through your stories, that you appreciate dresses. I am sure you could find a few to use." She had mentioned wearing dresses often in her stories, though he wasn't sure she truly meant to—usually it was said in passing as she explained why she couldn't simply run to escape some alien or another on the days they weren't planning on an invasion.

She was silent for a few moments, before a smile made its way onto her face and she nodded. She truly did only have the clothes on her back, along with one or two simple outfits that had been provided to her when they had allowed her to stay here—it'd be nice to have something else. "Yeah. That'd be nice. Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had showed her to a small room of dresses a while before, leaving her to look and choose as she liked—and she had. Now, she was wearing a dress strangely reminiscent of one she remembered from her first year on the TARDIS, and though she knew it was in no way the same dress, she took comfort in it.

Though there was also the thought that kept pushing itself to the front of her mind—as much as she tried to ignore it—that she looked quite nice in this particular dress.

She stepped out of the room, approaching him from behind. He was sitting on the stairs leading down to some other part of the building, his elbows on his thighs, his face resting on one hand as he stared off into the wall.

And she was smiling like an idiot, suddenly feeling like maybe she could have found something she liked better, something that looked nicer, something that didn't remind her of a different man in a blue box, the man she loved, the man she was starting to lose faith in—though she would never admit it to herself. She wasn't even sure she could confidently call Loki a friend, as much as someone who would simply listen to her stories, would comfort her if she needed someone, would watch over her as she tried to puzzle out a way back to her Doctor. So she was caught quite off guard when she realized just how much she wanted him to react positively.

She was standing behind him now, pointing an accusatory finger at him, still smiling. "Don't laugh."

He turned around quickly, and she glanced down at herself, her heart beating a little bit faster, before looking back up at him.

"You're beautiful."

For a moment she was taken back in time, remembering a scenario almost exactly like this in a spaceship in the eighteen hundreds. But when he didn't add anything, change anything, seem at all like he regretted what he said, she smiled. "You think?"

He had noted her momentary lapse in truly being there, zoning out as something he had said brought her back in time, and he felt that stab of jealousy again, but then she smiled at him, and any negative thoughts that may have been forming dissolved on the spot.

"I do."


	6. Closer

**Here's 1:03 to 1:06. **

It happened quickly, starting with the dresses, and within another month they found themselves spending as much time as possible in each other's company.

It had started with Rose simply wanting to learn about Asgard, as she had decided to begin making a temporary life here; the Doctor was slow in coming, and even with the Asgardian's technology, it would be a while before she would be able to return to him. No longer would she allow herself to spend entire days in front of a window waiting—if she had learned one thing from him, it was to never stand by and watch the world go past. So she had requested a guide, and Loki had volunteered quickly.

But the job had stopped being a job after only a week, as he walked by her side, showing her the different buildings and explaining their uses. She slipped her hand into his subconsciously, a matter of habit. It had been so long since she had run through streets saving worlds with her hand in the Doctor's, and now that there was a different man by her side, her hand found his automatically. He had stiffened at first, uncomfortable with any contact, especially when it was around others, but after a few moments he had relaxed, allowing himself to give a small smile in return.

During the ensuing weeks, they had grown more comfortable around each other, in public as well as in private.

And now it was nearly impossible to find one without the other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That morning, she failed to meet him as she had every morning before. He sighed inwardly, turning to make his way to the observation room, knowing that this was going to be one of the days he would be forced to listen to more stories about her precious Doctor. The man who had abandoned her, left her alone in an unknown world. The reason that her smiles were something he had learned to treasure, because he never knew when she would zone out again, lost in memories. He didn't know why she continued to idolize the man, why she wouldn't accept that he was gone. But thus far he had kept his comments to himself, simply putting up with her stories and attachment to a man he doubted would ever come.

A few minutes passed before he stepped past her temporary bedroom, just down the hall from the observing room. And he stopped, as the sound of soft sobs reached his ears through the door. She hadn't even made it to the window.

He hesitated, a bit uncomfortable with the emotions he knew were coming, before stepping closer and knocking lightly on her door. "Rose?"

The sobs quieted almost immediately, though she didn't respond, half hoping he would simply go away, half hoping he would come in.

He frowned, opening the door a crack—not enough that he could see in, but enough that she could obviously hear him, would have no option but to answer him. "Rose? Are you alright?"  
She didn't respond at first, but then she nodded slightly, though she knew he couldn't see her. "'m fine." The lamp on her nightstand flickered on, revealing Rose sitting on the edge of her bed, evidence of tears poorly hidden.

He shook his head slightly, taking the light as a yes to his unspoken question, stepping inside. "You are not fine, Rose. What's wrong?"  
She sighed slightly, staring at the floor, silent for so long he almost thought she wouldn't answer. "It feels like I'm forgettin' him, if I try to make a life 'ere. I should be tryin' to get back to him."  
He stepped closer, trying to formulate a logical reply without bias. It was harder than he would have thought. "You are doing your best to find him. Do you honestly believe that he wouldn't want you to be happy while you were waiting?"

"It's not that. I know he would want me to be." She sighed again, glancing up at him. "If I could, I would be spendin' all of my time on findin' a way back, an' I can't. Instead I'm tryin' to make a life here, when I know I'm leavin' as soon as possible. It's not worth gettin' to know people an' then leavin' them. It's not fair to them."

He made it to her bed, sitting down gently next to her. "Then don't leave."

She stared at the floor once more, speaking quietly. "Loki, you know I can't. I 'ave to get back to him…I 'ave no reason to stay here."  
He lifted his hand, cautiously cupping her cheek, lifting her face to look at him. "I want you to stay." He spoke softly, trying to hide just how much he wanted it—it had been a long time since he had been as happy as she made him each day. He couldn't lose her. "Is that reason enough?"  
Her eyes searched his as she frowned, shaking her head slightly. "Why would you…I don't—"

She was cut off by his lips pressing to hers as he kissed her softly, pulling away after only a few seconds, staring into her eyes silently. His eyebrows rose slightly, asking so many questions that he couldn't ask out loud.

"Loki, I…" She looked down, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up onto her cheeks, swallowing. "You know I can't stay. I can't. I love 'im. He's gonna come, an' when he does I'm goin' with him."

"But what if he doesn't, Rose?"

"Then I'm gonna go to him. I can't stay here. I 'ave to find him again, and I'm going to. I'm sorry."  
A few seconds passed before she spoke again as she stared at the floor, her voice soft. "Go. Please."

So he left.


End file.
